My Brother, My Protector, My Hero
by emb22
Summary: An impending divorce causes things to turn ugly at the Evans' household. At school, Troy, Gabriella, and the others can't help but notice that Ryan is absent often, and that Sharpay has returned to form a.k.a. her 'ice princess' persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Disney does.**

**My Brother, My Protector, My Hero**

_Chapter 1-And So It Begins…_

The front door to the Evans' residence slowly creaked open as a silhouette of a figure snuck into the house. He quietly shut the door behind him. He turned on the hallway light, which revealed his wife looking as furious as ever standing in the hall with her hands on her hips. _Busted_.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mrs. Evans scolded.

Mr. Evans set his briefcase down on the floor beside him. He rolled up his sleeve so that he could check the time on his watch. It was late, much later than he had anticipated. Bracing himself, Mr. Evans took a deep breath before giving his response.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I had an appointment with a client!" Mr. Evans answered.

Mrs. Evans scoffed and threw her hands up in disbelief. This wasn't the first time they had fought about this. Every night for about the past month, Mrs. Evans would catch her husband sneaking into the house late at night. Every night, he got back at around the same time, midnight. He always gave the same excuse: that he had an appointment with a client.

"You've got to be kidding me! What do you take me for a fool? Nobody has appointments with their clients this late at night! Is your so-called client a female?" Mrs. Evans shouted.

Unbeknownst to the bickering couple, all the shouting woke up their two kids, Sharpay and Ryan. They quietly exited their rooms and sat by each other at the top of the staircase so that they could hear better as well as get a better view. However, they were close enough so that they could see what was going on, yet far enough away so that nobody could see that they were watching.

"Answer my question! Is your so-called client a female?" Mrs. Evans demanded.

This question had caught Mr. Evans off guard. In the past, when he said that he had an appointment with a client, his wife never questioned whether the client was a female. That is not to say that Mrs. Evans believed that her husband did in fact have an appointment with a client, because she didn't.

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Mr. Evans shouted back.

Mrs. Evans was convinced that her husband's avoidance of her question could only mean one thing—that his so-called client was a female, and he was having an affair. They had been happily married for 17 years, ever since Sharpay and Ryan were born. It wasn't until this past month that Mrs. Evans started to notice that her husband was gradually pulling away from her.

"What am I insinuating? Gee, I don't know! Maybe that the only **_appointment_** you had was to feel up your female client!" Mrs. Evans screamed.

Mr. Evans didn't know how much more of this he could take. It had been this way for the past month. It was the same thing every night. He'd come home late at night. She would ask him where he has been. After explaining himself, she would accuse him of lying. He would get sick of their arguing and head to the bar.

"I don't have to put up with this! I'm out of here!" Mr. Evans hollered.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Evans shouted.

"To 'feel up' my client!" Mr. Evans screamed back.

Mr. Evans exited out the front door slamming the door behind him. Mrs. Evans let out a frustrated sigh before turning the hallway light off and heading back upstairs. Sharpay and Ryan scrambled off to their rooms before their mother could see that they were watching.

About three hours later, there was a loud crash downstairs. Mr. Evans had returned home from the bar drunk. Just like usual, Mrs. Evans was downstairs waiting for her husband to get home so that she could chew him out.

"It's three in the morning! Are you drunk?" Mrs. Evans yelled noticing how wobbly her husband was.

"Get off my back woman!" Mr. Evans retorted.

Mrs. Evans could detect the alcohol on his breath, which only confirmed her suspicion that her husband was drunk. Not that this particularly surprised Mrs. Evans. She knew that her husband went to the bar after they argued. This was all too obvious when about a month ago, she started noticing beer in the refrigerator. They never kept alcohol in the refrigerator since they had two underage kids. Mrs. Evans had always got rid of it by pouring it down the sink, but Mr. Evans always went out and bought more.

"You really shouldn't be drinking! What if Sharpay and Ryan see you like this? Not to mention that you keep putting beer in the refrigerator! They aren't even old enough to drink yet!" Mrs. Evans screamed.

Sharpay and Ryan did see their father drunk however. They were seated at their perch on the top of the staircase unable to sleep with all the noise going on downstairs. As a matter of fact, for the past month, Sharpay and Ryan had been unable to get much sleep at all.

Mr. Evans started laughing. "Shouldn't be drinking? Shouldn't be drinking! It's your God damn fault that I'm drinking in the first place! I have had it with your accusations of me having an affair! I'm not having a God damn affair! But do you believe me? No!" Mr. Evans yelled chucking an empty beer bottle at his wife's head.

Fortunately, Mrs. Evans was able to duck in time, and the beer bottle shattered upon the impact of crashing into the wall behind her. Mrs. Evans was suddenly frightened for her life. She and her husband had been getting into heated arguments over the past month, but things never got violent. Her husband had never hit her or his children. Only now, her husband had a look of rage in his eyes. She knew that he wanted to do nothing more than hurt somebody.

"I'm not going to sit by and let this happen. Sharpay, go to your room and lock your door. Don't come out until either mom or I come and get you or you are absolutely sure that Dad is gone." Ryan instructed his sister.

Sharpay's entire body was trembling in fear, and tears were streaming down her face. "What about you?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just go!" Ryan exclaimed.

Sharpay scurried off to her room, shutting, and locking the door behind her. She sank to her knees, and buried her face in her hands and cried. She was so scared. She had never seen her father this angry before. She was afraid of what he might do to Ryan.

Mr. Evans advanced on his wife, who stood there petrified in fear. Mrs. Evans' brain was telling her to run for her life, but her body wouldn't let her. As her husband inched closer, the next thing Mrs. Evans noticed was that Ryan was standing in between her and her husband.

"Mom, run! Get out of here!" Ryan yelled.

Seeing that she still wasn't moving, Ryan gave her a little nudge to get her body moving. After that, Mrs. Evans scrambled up the stairs, and into her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"You should have minded your own business, boy! This doesn't concern you!" Mr. Evans screamed.

"I won't let you hurt mom or Sharpay!" Ryan replied.

Mr. Evans let out a sinister laugh. "You won't let me? What are you going to do to stop me?" Mr. Evans asked menacingly.

The next thing Ryan knew, his father had grabbed him around the throat and backed him up until he was pinned against a wall. Mr. Evans leaned forward with all his weight as his grip around Ryan's throat tightened. Ryan desperately tried to pry his father's hand off his neck, but to no avail. He squirmed and struggled beneath his father's weight. His father outweighed him by at least one hundred pounds. His father was nearly twice his size.

"I…can't…breathe!" Ryan said in a weak voice as he gasped for air.

That only caused Mr. Evans' grip to tighten around his son's throat. The boy's squirms and struggles gradually became weaker. Ryan's world was spinning around him. He felt lightheaded. He gasped for air with greater urgency.

"What was that? Speak up! I can't hear you!" Mr. Evans yelled.

"Can't…breathe!" Ryan answered as loud as he could muster, which wasn't that loud.

Mr. Evans flung his son down. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut as he crashed face first through a glass table. The sound of glass shattering rang out through the silent house. Shards of glass dug into the skin of Ryan's face as well as most of his torso. Blood started to seep onto the carpet beneath him.

"Get up you sorry excuse for a son! I'll teach you what happens when people get in my way!" Mr. Evans shouted.

Ryan struggled to get up. His first attempt was unsuccessful though as he fell back to the ground. On his second attempt, he had managed to get on all fours. At that moment, Mr. Evans started kicking Ryan in the ribcage repeatedly. Each and every kick became more and more forceful. It was almost as though Mr. Evans was trying to kick a field goal, and his son's ribs were the football.

"Stop…stop it!" Ryan begged.

Ryan's eyes were welled up with tears. Seemingly his entire body was racked with pain. Mr. Evans had wanted to hurt his wife originally, but if his son wanted to step in for her, then he had no complaints about that.

"Louder! Say it louder! I want to hear you shout it out!" Mr. Evans screamed kicking his son in the ribs again.

Ryan collapsed to the ground. He then had a hacking cough. It wasn't long before Ryan was coughing up his own blood. Mr. Evans walked over to his son, and ripped off his pajama top, exposing his son's bare back. He then took off his leather belt, and started whipping his son's back with it. Ryan cried out in pain as his flesh was getting pulled apart by the leather strap.

"Come on you pansy! Get up! Take it like a man!" Mr. Evans hollered as he proceeded to whip his son some more.

Black and blue welts started to form on Ryan's back. In quite a few places, blood started to ooze out of the welts. Ryan could feel the sticky, red substance run down his back as his father mercilessly laid into him with his belt. Ryan's cries of agony soon became mere whimpers of pain. Ryan felt his strength leave him as everything went black. Mr. Evans, regardless, continued his assault. However, once it dawned on him that his son wasn't even whimpering in pain anymore, a hint of remorse appeared on Mr. Evans' face. He fastened his belt back around his waist, and hurried out the front door. Shortly thereafter, the sound of screeching tires was heard as Mr. Evans sped off away from the house.

A few moments later, both Sharpay and Mrs. Evans came out of their respective bedrooms. They both ran downstairs to survey the damage. They knew it wasn't going to be pretty. They had heard everything from the confines of their rooms. Nothing could prepare them for the sight they were about to witness. As they entered the living room, they saw Ryan half-naked lying face down in an ever-growing pool of blood. He looked to be lying on top of where once stood a glass table, although now you would have no idea that a glass table once stood there because all that remained of the said table was shards of glass scattered over the floor, some of which underneath Ryan's prone figure.

"Oh my God! Ryan!" Sharpay and Mrs. Evans shrieked simultaneously.

**TBC**

**This is not only my first High School Musical fanfic, but my first fanfic period. Feedback is greatly appreciated, so please leave me a review. If you are going to criticize me though, please do so constructively as I am a rather sensitive individual. Thanks! Also, I know that this isn't an original storyline, but I really think that this storyline makes for some of the best High School Musical fics that I have read, and hopefully, my version of it is different enough. Oh, and expect updates about once a week give or take a few days. I'm sorry, but I'm a college student, and I'm usually really busy with schoolwork. So unfortunately, the weekend is pretty much the only time I'll have to sit down and write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: High School Musical is Disney's not mine.**

**My Brother, My Protector, My Hero**

_Chapter 2-Something Isn't Right_

30 minutes. That's how much time had passed from the time Mrs. Evans called 911 to the time Ryan arrived at the hospital via ambulance. Now they were seated in the hospital waiting room. An hour had passed since Ryan had arrived at the hospital, and Mrs. Evans and Sharpay hadn't received word on Ryan's condition. All they could do now was just sit there and wait. The wait was what was killing them. The two of them wanted to know how Ryan was doing. More importantly though, they needed to know that Ryan was going to be okay. They felt partly responsible for Ryan getting hurt. Sure they were not the one who physically abused Ryan, but at the same time, they did nothing to prevent it from happening. Mrs. Evans and Sharpay felt that if Ryan doesn't pull through, then they will never be able to forgive themselves.

"Mrs. Evans?" a doctor said.

Sharpay and Mrs. Evans turned their heads to see someone who they assumed was Ryan's doctor standing in the doorway to the waiting room.

"How is he?" Mrs. Evans and Sharpay asked at the same time.

"Ryan's going to be just fine. However, he did suffer some injuries. Ryan has a few broken ribs and several bruised ribs. There was also some internal bleeding. Also, Ryan may have a concussion. Other than that, he has several cuts and bruises on the upper half of his body. Ryan will probably need a few days for his body to heal itself, but he is expected to make a full recovery," Ryan's doctor explained.

'Ryan's going to be just fine.' It's amazing how much weight six little words can lift off of one's shoulders. To say that Sharpay and Mrs. Evans were ecstatic to hear that Ryan would make a full recovery would be an understatement. However, there was one thing Ryan's doctor had said that was a cause for concern.

"You said that Ryan might have a concussion. How bad of a concussion?" Mrs. Evans asked worriedly.

Ryan's doctor's body language changed drastically upon hearing this question. He was now looking at the floor. His posture had become stiffer. There was also a hint of a frown on the doctor's face.

"It's hard to say. Unfortunately, I'm afraid we won't be able to answer that question until he wakes up," Ryan's doctor responded.

Mrs. Evans and Sharpay exchanged worried glances with one another. They were trying desperately to remain optimistic. It was so tempting though to just automatically assume the worst-case scenario.

"Why don't you two follow me? I'll take you to see him. It's right this way," Ryan's doctor said leading the two girls down a hallway.

Eventually, the three arrived at Ryan's hospital room. Ryan's doctor opened the door to his room, and there lay Ryan in his hospital bed. Mrs. Evans and Sharpay noticed that Ryan had an IV in him. His skin color definitely wasn't as pale as it was when they found Ryan unconscious on their living room floor. He looked so peaceful.

"I'll check back on Ryan a little bit later. Right now, I have some other patients that I need to tend to," Ryan's doctor said before leaving the room.

Mrs. Evans and Sharpay took a seat on either side of Ryan's hospital bed. They both held one of Ryan's hands. This whole ordeal seemed surreal to them. This kind of stuff wasn't supposed to happen to **_their_** family. At least Ryan was going to be okay though. Mrs. Evans checked her watch to see what time it was.

"Sharpay, shouldn't you be getting ready for school right about now? Come on. I'll take you home so you can get ready, and then I'll drive you to school," Mrs. Evans said rising from her chair.

"Mom, I want to stay here with Ryan though," Sharpay whined.

Mrs. Evans noticed that Sharpay still had tears streaming down her face every now and then. Anyone with two functional eyes could see how close Ryan and Sharpay were. It therefore came as no surprise that Sharpay wanted to stay with Ryan.

"I know, but honey, he's not even awake yet. Besides, I wouldn't want you to ruin your perfect attendance," Mrs. Evans replied.

"Fine, but you really don't have to give me a ride to school. I can handle driving myself," Sharpay stated.

"Oh, I know that, but I do have to give you a ride home though because we only drove one car to the hospital," Mrs. Evans responded.

So Sharpay and her mom left Ryan's hospital room for now. Mrs. Evans had to go to work later that day, and Sharpay had school. Ryan's perfect attendance at school would be blemished, but that couldn't be helped seeing how Ryan wasn't awake yet. Mrs. Evans did notice that someone was definitely missing in Ryan's hospital room, Ryan's father. Mrs. Evans' blood boiled just thinking about what he had done to her son. After what had happened, Mrs. Evans was more sure than ever that she was going to get a divorce.

Later, Sharpay was about to enter East High. For the first time, Sharpay would be entering school without her brother at her side. It was a weird feeling for her. She felt almost naked without Ryan with her. She didn't want to talk about what had happened. First of all, it wasn't anyone else's business. Secondly, talking about it would only make her sadder. Sharpay only saw one possible way to see to it that nobody would talk with her about it. She knew what she had to do. As she entered the front door, she held her hands out signaling for the students blocking her path to clear the way for her, which they did with no hesitation.

"Ooh, it looks like the ice princess is back!" said one teenager.

At the other end of the hallway, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor noticed this as well. The four of them were tight. Troy and Gabriella were officially a couple as were Chad and Taylor. They could tolerate Sharpay and Ryan, but they weren't exactly friends with them either, especially not after what they tried to pull during the final callbacks for the winter musical auditions.

"Something's up," Gabriella pointed out.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Troy replied.

"Wait a sec. Where's Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"Now **_that_** is weird! Aren't those two always around each other?" Chad asked.

"Chad, whatever is going on, not that I'm saying anything is, it's **_their_** problem, **_not_** ours!" Troy commented.

The warning bell sounded at that time. The four friends headed off to homeroom, which ironically, they shared with Sharpay and her absent brother. Five minutes later, the tardy bell rang, and their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus, started taking attendance. She noticed that there was one empty seat in the classroom.

"Ryan? Ryan Evans? Sharpay, do you know where your brother is?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Sharpay briefly turned around and stared sadly at her brother's empty desk before facing forward again. 'Oh great! What do I tell her? Yeah, my dad beat him up last night and that's why he's not here today.' That wouldn't do at all. She didn't want to talk about it with **_anybody_**, and Mrs. Darbus was no exception. Sharpay shook herself from her thoughts when Mrs. Darbus dropped a textbook on Sharpay's desk. Sharpay jumped a little bit at the sudden loud noise.

"Sharpay Evans! I asked you a question! Don't make me repeat myself!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed.

"He's not feeling well," Sharpay lied. That explanation would simply have to do for now.

Apparently, that explanation was good enough for Mrs. Darbus as she headed back to the front of the classroom, and told the class what the day's announcements were. Sharpay wasn't really paying attention to Mrs. Darbus anyways, so she just ignored what she was saying.

After homeroom, Gabriella wished to speak to Sharpay and hopefully find out what was troubling her.

"Sharpay, wait up!" Gabriella called out.

Sharpay stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face Gabriella. Gabriella couldn't help but notice that Sharpay had an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, is everything okay? You seem a little off today," Gabriella said.

"What do you care?!" Sharpay snapped.

"I'm just concerned is all. Sorry," Gabriella replied.

"Well don't be! I don't want nor do I need your concern!" Sharpay said before turning on her heels and walking away from Gabriella.

For Sharpay, the school day seemed to drag on forever. Even more than usual. All Sharpay really wanted to do was to be with her brother in his hospital room. She had no idea if he was even awake yet, and she hated not knowing. Lunch, wasn't any better for Sharpay. She and Ryan still sat at the 'drama table'. Sure, some people startled mingling with others outside their cliques after Troy and Gabriella got the lead roles for the winter musical, but other people weren't fortunate enough to get accepted into cliques other than their own. Just like in homeroom, Ryan wasn't there to sit beside Sharpay during lunch either. She sure missed having him around at school. Sharpay realized that she kind of took Ryan for granted. She was so used to having him around, that she had no idea how much she would miss him until he wasn't there. School definitely wasn't the same without him.

"Where's Ryan?" Kelsi asked.

"He's not feeling well," Sharpay answered.

"What is he sick?" Kelsi asked.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Sharpay asked changing the subject.

Sharpay was referring to Jason Cross. After the championship basketball game, Sharpay saw how Jason took off Kelsi's hat, and helped her make a basket. While Kelsi and Jason weren't an official couple like Troy and Gabriella or Chad and Taylor, Sharpay just assumed that Kelsi and Jason were seeing each other.

"Shouldn't you be with **_your_** boyfriend?" Kelsi muttered under her breath.

Kelsi was referring to Zeke. Yes, **_that_** Zeke. The one that bakes. Occasionally, Sharpay was spotted at school getting freshly baked items from Zeke. It was obvious that Zeke had feelings for Sharpay. Kelsi wasn't sure if those feelings were reciprocated though.

"Zeke is **_not_** my boyfriend! I'm in love with his cookies **_not_** him! Got it?!" Sharpay asked getting in Kelsi's face.

"Yes Sharpay," Kelsi answered in an intimidated voice.

After school, the first thing Sharpay did was head for the hospital. She had wanted to do this ever since she set foot on East High's campus this morning. Soon enough, Sharpay was in Ryan's hospital room. A look of sadness was evident on Sharpay's face when she entered the room though because Ryan still wasn't awake. She took a seat beside him, and held his hand in her own. They sat like that for awhile until Sharpay felt Ryan squeeze her hand back. Ryan's eyelids fluttered open. With his free hand, he shielded his eyes from the bright, white light.

"Ryan, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Sharpay squealed embracing Ryan in a hug.

The corners of Ryan's mouth pulled upwards in a smile. "Hey sis, where am I?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. How could Ryan not know where he was? Didn't he remember what his father had done to him? That's when Sharpay remembered something Ryan's doctor had told her and her mom—that Ryan may have a concussion.

"You're in the hospital Ryan. How do you feel?" Sharpay asked her voice etched in concern.

"Like I just got in a car crash. How did I get here? What happened?" Ryan asked.

"You're telling me that you don't remember? Ryan, dad beat you. That's why you're in the hospital," Sharpay answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

**To Be Continued…**

**little.miss.sarcasm: Thanks, but I highly doubt that I am better than you. Don't worry. As long as it doesn't say "complete", I'll continue writing this fic.**

**aznphreak1218: I don't know if that was a good "OMG!" or a bad "OMG!" I certainly hope it was a good "OMG!"**

**Zoey24: Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to me that people are actually giving this fic a chance. I know some people probably are turned off when some people say that this is their first fic. To tell you the truth, I kind of groaned when you said that you hope I make this a Troypay. I say this only because this is my first fic, and I am not confident in my abilities to incorporate romance into my fic.**

**Ashley's Fool: Wow! I'm so glad that you think this fic has potential. I just hope my fic can live up to your expectations now. **

**To anyone else who read this and/or reviewed this, thank you as well. I really didn't have that high of hopes concerning the response this fic would receive in the first place, so I was pleasantly surprised to see that I got reviews, and that some people listed this fic as one of their favorites. For some reason, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I hope it turned out okay. Please read & review! No flames please! I will accept constructive criticism though. Thanks for your time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Disney does.**

**My Brother, My Protector, My Hero**

_Chapter 3-What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him_

"That's nonsense Sharpay. Dad is not an abusive father," Ryan stated.

Sharpay was genuinely concerned for her brother. It was almost as though her worst fear had come true. If Ryan didn't remember what had happened, then it was only a matter of Mr. Evans' word versus Mrs. Evans' and Sharpay's word. That wasn't exactly a very strong case.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"We were sitting on the top of the staircase listening to Mom and Dad arguing," Ryan answered.

That wasn't the answer Sharpay was hoping for. She wanted Ryan to say 'Dad chucking a beer bottle at Mom's head' or 'running downstairs to come to Mom's aid', but alas he didn't. A light bulb went off in Sharpay's head. She pulled out a small mirror from her purse. She held it up to Ryan so that he could see his reflection.

"See those bruises on your neck? See those stitches on your forehead? Do you remember how you got them?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

Ryan appeared to be deep in thought. He was racking his brain in a desperate attempt to find the answers Sharpay was looking for.

"No," Ryan replied.

Sharpay frowned at her brother's response. There had to be a way for Ryan to get his memory back.

"I'm telling you Ryan. Dad beat you. He put you in the hospital. Think about it. The last thing you remember is sitting at the top of the staircase. The next thing you remember is waking up in a hospital. That means something had to have happened to you at home. I should know since I heard everything," Sharpay said.

What Sharpay said seemed logical to Ryan, but he still couldn't help but be skeptical about it. Their father had never so much as laid a hand on either of them or their mother. Why would that change now?

"Stop saying that Sharpay! Dad would never do that to me! Besides, you said that you heard everything not saw everything, so there's a possibility that you were hearing things. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for me waking up in a hospital," Ryan stated.

Sharpay was trying her best not to, but she was growing more and more frustrated with her brother as time passed. She knew it wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember what happened. Still though, she didn't like Ryan calling her a liar.

"I need some fresh air," Sharpay said before leaving Ryan's hospital room.

Ryan watched sadly as his sister walked out. It wasn't like he could do anything to stop her since he was hooked up to machines. He noticed the disappointed look on his sister's face. He knew that he was the reason for it, and that made him feel guilty. He wanted to believe his sister. Things just didn't add up though. Ryan stared at the door to his hospital room expecting for Sharpay to come walking through any moment, but minutes passed by, and nobody came.

Mr. Evans arrived at the hospital, and headed for the receptionist's desk. He had received a call saying that Ryan had been taken to the hospital. Nobody told him what condition Ryan was in. He came mostly out of guilt.

"Hi. I'm Ryan Evans' father. Could you tell me what room he's in?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Room 227," the receptionist answered after looking it up on her computer.

"Thank you," Mr. Evans said.

Mr. Evans' mind raced as he thought of every fathomable scenario that might play out upon entering Ryan's hospital room. He hoped that Ryan didn't have any other visitors when he reached his hospital room. When he reached Ryan's hospital room, he saw that Ryan was indeed alone.

"Hey there son. How are you feeling?" Mr. Evans asked.

Ryan smiled upon seeing his father. Ever since he had woken up, Sharpay had been the only person he's seen. Ryan wondered where she disappeared off to.

"I've been better," Ryan answered.

Truth be told, Mr. Evans came to the hospital in the first place out of guilt. After fleeing his house, Mr. Evans went to a bar to drink away the memories of what he had done to his son. It had worked up until he got a phone call from the hospital. Then, he bided his time until he sobered up. He certainly didn't want to go to the hospital drunk.

"Do you remember what happened?" Mr. Evans asked.

Something seemed off to Ryan with the way his father asked the question. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. He decided it would probably be better to let it go for now.

"No. I remember you and Mom arguing, but that's all," Ryan replied.

Mr. Evans was relieved to hear that Ryan didn't remember the real reason he was put in a hospital. A faint smile appeared on Mr. Evans' face.

"Yeah. Your mother seems to think that I'm having an affair. You and I both know that I would never do anything like that. Your mother and I are probably going to get a divorce. When that happens, I would very much like you to come live with me," Mr. Evans said.

Ryan seemed overwhelmed by information overload. Did his father just say 'when' they get divorced? Were his parents really going to get divorced? Divorce was becoming more and more commonplace these days, but still it's the kind of thing you never want to happen to _your_ family.

"You can't be serious," Ryan remarked.

"I'm afraid so. I just can't put up with your mother's accusations any longer," Mr. Evans said.

Ryan couldn't believe that his father was so willing to give up on his marriage. That didn't make any sense to him at all, unless his father really was having an affair. That would mean that his dad just lied to him though. He wouldn't do that. Ryan was so confused. He didn't know what to believe.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! Security!" Sharpay shouted from the doorway to Ryan's hospital room upon seeing her father.

"Sharpay, stop it! You're making a scene!" Mr. Evans exclaimed.

Within moments, a security guard arrived at Ryan's hospital room. He noticed an angry man, a frantic girl, and a confused boy.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the security guard asked.

"There's no problem here at all," Mr. Evans stated.

"Yeah there is. You!" Sharpay exclaimed pointing her finger at her father.

Ryan couldn't figure out why Sharpay was acting like this. She flipped out from the moment she saw their dad. What could cause her to behave in such a fashion? Then Ryan remembered how Sharpay had told him earlier that their father was the reason he was in the hospital. Could Sharpay have been telling the truth?

"It's okay. I'm here to see my son. I honestly don't know why my daughter is freaking out, but you can leave now," Mr. Evans said to the security guard.

The security guard lingered at the doorway for a moment before reluctantly leaving the room and heading down the hallway.

"You may have been able to fool that security guard. You might have been able to fool Ryan, but you're not fooling me. I know what you did, and you do too!" Sharpay exclaimed glaring daggers at her father.

"So enlighten me Sharpay. What exactly did I do?" Mr. Evans asked calmly.

Sharpay was furious with her father. She inwardly kicked herself for ever leaving Ryan in the first place. There's no telling what lies her father told him while she was away. How dare her father act like he is innocent!

"You physically abused Ryan. You put him in the hospital!" Sharpay shouted.

Mr. Evans turned to face his son. "Ryan, you know I would never ever do that to you," he said.

Ryan couldn't tell who was telling the truth. Both his sister and his father seemed so convinced that the other was wrong. For the life of him, he couldn't remember his father beating him. If that had really happened, shouldn't he be able to remember it?

"The only reason you don't remember Ryan is because you have a concussion. I would never lie to you Ryan about something like this," Sharpay said.

The fact that Ryan had a concussion was news to Mr. Evans as well as Ryan. That would certainly explain why Ryan couldn't remember what happened. Now, Mr. Evans thought to himself, he just needed to convince Ryan that it never happened in the first place.

"Don't listen to your sister Ryan. We all know that she will do just about anything to get what she wants. Right now, she wants you to believe her. So, she'll lie and point fingers in the hopes that you will. Ryan, I have never laid a finger on you, your sister, or your mother. So for Sharpay to accuse me of physically hurting you is absurd!" Ryan's father stated.

Ryan knew that his father had made a good point. He saw firsthand what Sharpay was capable of when she tried to sabotage Troy and Gabriella's chances of getting the leads in the winter musical. Also, despite them being the same age, Sharpay was older than Ryan. Therefore, Ryan followed her around without question because she was naturally more commanding. Now though, Ryan wasn't sure who to follow.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to be alone. I have a lot to think about," Ryan said.

Mr. Evans and Sharpay took the hint and left the room. At first, they walked silently down the hallway together. Then the silence was getting to be too much for Mr. Evans. There was something he had to get off his chest.

"You know, he'll never believe you," Mr. Evans said.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that," Sharpay replied.

When Mr. Evans looked at Sharpay, he didn't see his daughter. Instead he saw a roadblock, an obstacle, a threat. As far as Mr. Evans was concerned, she stood in the way of Ryan believing him. That didn't sit too well with Mr. Evans.

"You know, with Ryan in the hospital, there's nobody left to protect you and your mother. It would be a shame if something were to happen to you," Mr. Evans stated.

A chill went down Sharpay's spine. Realization had dawned on her. Her father was right. The last place she wanted to be was home with her father. There was no telling what he was capable of. Still though, it's not like Sharpay had any place else she could stay. She hadn't exactly endeared herself to any students at school.

"I'll see you at home my daughter," Mr. Evans said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Evans was in a meeting with her lawyer. As soon as she got off work, she had a meeting with her lawyer regarding divorcing her husband. Mrs. Evans had told her lawyer what had transpired last night concerning her husband and her son.

"I hate to say this, but without proof, you have no case against your husband," her lawyer stated.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then? He can't get away with this," Mrs. Evans said.

"I agree. I suggest you install a hidden camera, and catch him in the act. Once the judge sees that your husband is abusive, the chances of your husband getting custody of your kids is zero," her lawyer said.

Mrs. Evans shuddered at the idea of what her lawyer was asking her to do. Ryan had already been through more than enough last night. She couldn't put him through that again.

"There has to be another way," Mrs. Evans remarked.

"I'm sorry to say there isn't. Not if you want custody of your children and your husband behind bars where he won't be able to hurt you or your children ever again," her lawyer replied.

Mrs. Evans nodded her head. She picked up the manila envelope containing the divorce papers, and left her lawyer's office. She knew what she needed to do. She didn't like it one bit, but it was a risk she was willing to take if it ultimately meant keeping her husband away from her kids. Little did Mrs. Evans know that she would soon be experiencing déjà vu. Only this time, Ryan was not the one who would be hurt.

**To Be Continued…**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been super busy this quarter. For the past three or four weeks, I've had some major part of my grade due (i.e. an exam, a rough draft, a paper, a poster). Not to mention that I've had a seemingly never ending supply of reading assignments this quarter. I kid you not, it has seriously been about 1-2 chapters per night per class. Given that I have four academic classes, that is 4-8 chapters per night. Not to mention that I'm also in chorus at my college. I don't know when my next update will be as I have a concert this Sunday, and finals week starts one week from today. However, I will try my best to find the time to get the next update up much sooner than the duration of time it took to get this one up. I sincerely thank you for reading this, and if you reviewed, your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: High School Musical is the property of Disney. I am not making any profit by writing this.**

**My Brother, My Protector, My Hero**

_Chapter 4-Escape_

Sharpay returned from the hospital to find that her mother was home. She was glad too especially considering the grave, creepy words her father uttered to her as she was leaving the hospital. "_You know, with Ryan in the hospital, there's no one left to protect you and your mother. It would be a shame if something were to happen to you."_ Sharpay **had** to tell her mother. Maybe the two of them could find a way to stop the impending threat from ever happening in the first place.

"We need to talk," Sharpay and her mom said simultaneously.

"Me first," they said at the same time.

Mrs. Evans gave her daughter almost a scolding look that warned her not to challenge her on this matter. Sharpay took the hint and motioned with her hand for her mother to go first.

"As you know, your father and I are going to be getting a divorce. What I wanted to talk to you about though is that I had a meeting with my lawyer today. She told me that it would be in my best interest to install a hidden camera in the house to catch your father red-handed. That is the only way I'll be able to make a good case against him—if I have proof," Mrs. Evans explained.

Sharpay had a look on her face that was a mixture of both disgust and disbelief. Mrs. Evans was unsure how Sharpay would take the news. Now she had her answer.

"You are unbelievable! You know what? You're just as bad as dad! You're going to **let** it happen again? You're actually going to tape it happening? Some mother you are!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Mrs. Evans had a hurt look on her face. Sharpay's words stung. She didn't like the idea of taping her husband in the act any more than Sharpay. However, she realized that the only way she would have any chance of getting custody of both Sharpay and Ryan would be for her to make a strong case against her husband in court. The only way would happen is with solid evidence.

"Sweetie, please understand. It's the only way," Mrs. Evans said.

"No it's not!" Sharpay retorted.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Evans replied.

For the life of her, Sharpay couldn't understand why her mother would agree to something like this. _Ryan's already been through enough._

"What were you going to tell me?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Forget it. Suddenly, I don't feel like telling you anymore," Sharpay said before storming off.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you young lady!" Mrs. Evans shouted.

Sharpay kept walking regardless. _I should have told her. I should have warned her. On second thought, I did the right thing. Sure, I had every intention of telling her so that she would help ensure nothing bad happened tonight. Obviously though, mom actually __**wants**__ something bad to happen tonight so that she can get it on camera! _

Mrs. Evans heard Sharpay slam her bedroom door shut. Then she heard the front door open. The sight of the person who stepped through the entrance made Mrs. Evans' blood run cold. _Great, I don't even have the hidden camera installed yet! Just stay calm. Whatever you do, don't provoke him. _

"So, I went to see Ryan at the hospital today," Mr. Evans stated.

Mrs. Evans couldn't keep her cool upon hearing that. Before she was even aware of what she was doing, she was pounding on him with her fists.

"You son of a bitch! You stay away from him! Do you hear me?" Mrs. Evans yelled.

His wife's flurry of offense was more of a nuisance than anything else. Mr. Evans grabbed his wife's arms by the wrists, and squeezed with great force.

"Ouch! Stop it! Please stop. You're hurting me!" Mrs. Evans begged.

"No. You see Ryan would be the son of a bitch. He's the son. **You're** the bitch!" Mr. Evans spat.

He released his hold on his wife's wrist, and dealt her a fierce backhand slap across her face. She fell to the ground and put her hand to her cheek shocked and terrified by her husband.

From the safety of her bedroom upstairs, Sharpay again heard everything that was going on. There was an internal struggle going on within her. A part of her wanted to go downstairs and help her mother. The other part of her was still mad at her mother though and wanted to stay where it was safe.

"How stupid can you get? You're never going to get custody of Sharpay and Ryan especially once the judge hears that you're abusive. Ryan may have a concussion, but I don't, and once I tell the judge, the trial will be as good as over," Mrs. Evans said.

"Well, we're just going to have to do something about that then, aren't we?" Mr. Evans asked in a cold, chilling voice.

Mrs. Evans was quickly on her feet, and made a run for it. She raced upstairs with her husband hot on her trail. She felt him grab her by the wrist once more. He was pulling with such ferocity, it felt like he would rip her shoulder out of her socket at any moment. She put both of her hands on his chest and pushed with all the strength she could muster. Mr. Evans lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs until he came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the stairwell. Mrs. Evans saw that he wasn't moving. She knew now was her chance to get out of the house. She hurried to Sharpay's bedroom. She tried the door, but it was locked. She pounded on it.

"Sharpay, it's your mother. Come on! We have to get out of here before your father comes to. Hurry up!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

It wasn't long before the door to Sharpay's bedroom opened up. Sharpay came out of her room, and the two of them quickly made their way downstairs. They stepped over the prone figure of Mr. Evans all the while praying to God that he didn't wake up and attack them before they had a chance to escape. Luckily for them, he didn't. The two of them were soon out the front door. They got into Mrs. Evans' car, and were soon pulled out of the driveway.

Sharpay took in the sight of her mother's bruised cheek. The anger she had felt towards her mother had dissipated. Now, she couldn't help but be concerned for her mother's welfare.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Sharpay asked.

Mrs. Evans was crying silent tears. Seemingly her whole body was shaking. The adrenaline in her body hadn't completely worn off yet. Her heart was still beating rapidly. She was taking short, quick breaths. Her palms were sweaty.

"I'll be fine," Mrs. Evans tried to say reassuringly.

"Where are we going?" Sharpay questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is we can't go back **there**." Mrs. Evans answered.

The two of them rode in silence from then on. Neither really knew what to say at a time like this. In a way, their brains were still attempting to make sense of everything that had just occurred. Even though it was probably wrong, both of them hoped that Mr. Evans was dead. At least that way, they wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore. Still though, that seemed a little too good to be true.

The mother and daughter were soon in the parking lot of a hotel. After getting a room, the two of them entered. What the future held for them was unsure, but at least for tonight, they would stay here. Mrs. Evans was frustrated that something bad **did** happen, but due to rather unfortunate circumstances, she wasn't able to catch any of it on tape.

"Mom, what are we going to do about clothes and hygiene products. All of that stuff is back at the house," Sharpay said.

"We can just buy whatever we need. There are still stores open. I know we didn't have time to pack, but the important thing is that we got out of there when we did," Mrs. Evans responded.

So the two of them went to the mall to buy whatever they needed. Usually, Sharpay enjoyed going to the mall as shopping was one of her favorite pastimes, but all things considered, she just simply didn't get the same thrill, the same rush when she was at the mall this time around.

"Mom, before we go back to the hotel, do you think we could stop by the hotel to see Ryan?" Sharpay inquired.

"I don't know. The reality of the situation is that every time we go to see Ryan in the hospital, we run the risk of running into your father again," Mrs. Evans replied.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be foolish enough to try and pull something in public, would he?" Sharpay responded.

Mrs. Evans didn't know how to answer that question. She thought she knew her husband, but as it turned out, the man that is her husband now is not the man she fell in love with and married. The man she loves doesn't beat her and definitely doesn't beat his son. No, the current Mr. Evans is a man Mrs. Evans doesn't know at all.

"I wouldn't think so, but we can't take that chance," Mrs. Evans said.

"So what? We just aren't supposed to see Ryan at all? He's going to **love** that," Sharpay remarked sarcastically.

"He'll understand once we explain it to him," Mrs. Evans stated.

"No, he won't! Need I remind you that he has a concussion? I was there when dad came to visit Ryan in the hospital. Ryan doesn't believe dad is capable of physically abusing any of us," Sharpay countered.

Mrs. Evans saw where Sharpay was coming from. She knew that if she were in her son's shoes, she would want her family to come and visit. She figured that if she were in Ryan's shoes, she would probably get lonely too confined to a hospital bed. Things would be so much simpler if she just knew that her husband was dead. However, she didn't, and so long as there was even the possibility of him being alive, that fear and worry was ever present in her mind.

Back at the Evans' residence, Mr. Evans' fingers moved ever so slightly. He picked himself up off the floor. _Big mistake wifey, big mistake!_

**To Be Continued…**

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, but truthfully, I lost my inspiration when it came to this story. For those of you who have taken the time to read my story in its entirety, for those of you who have reviewed, for those of you who have listed this story as one of your favorites, and for those of you who have added my story to your story alert list, I thank you so much. If you'd like to, leave me a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is okay, but please try not to flame me. Thank you very much for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. Disney does. I am not making any profit by writing this.**

**My Brother, My Protector, My Hero**

_Chapter 5-Confused_

In homeroom the next day, Gabriella noticed that Sharpay seemed more on edge than she was yesterday. Once again, Ryan was absent. She wasn't friends with Sharpay or Ryan, but Gabriella could tell that something wasn't right though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After homeroom was over, Gabriella pulled Sharpay aside. She was shocked when Sharpay started flipping out.

"Get your hands off me! Don't you ever touch me again!"

Gabriella instantly let go of her unsure of what to make of the situation. Some students passing by gave the two girls confused looks.

"Sharpay, what's wrong? I know you and I aren't exactly friends, but if you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

"You're right Gabriella. We aren't friends. Even if I felt like talking, which I don't, I wouldn't talk to someone who isn't even my friend!"

"Is Ryan okay?"

Sharpay froze in place. _How does she know something bad happened to Ryan in the first place? Nah, that's impossible. She couldn't. Could she? Don't be ridiculous Sharpay. She probably just thinks he's sick. For all I care, she can keep on thinking that. What really happened is none of her business anyways._

"Drop the goody two-shoes act Montez! Quit pretending like you give a damn about me or my brother!"

"I'm not pretending!"

"Whatever. I don't believe you. I don't like you. I never have, and I probably never will. I definitely do not have to explain myself to you of all people."

With that, Sharpay brushed past Gabriella forcefully almost causing her to lose her balance. Taylor was walking towards Gabriella just in time to see this happen.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked.

"I have no idea."

HSM-HSM-HSM

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Mr. Evans was having a serious discussion with his son unbeknownst to Mrs. Evans and Sharpay.

"So you and mom are really going to get a divorce?" Ryan asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so. We're just not the same people we were when we first got married. I can't take anymore of your mother's accusations and insecurities."

"And you want me to live with you?"

"Well, that's what I was hoping. I don't know if you know this or not, but our house is in my name, and so your mother will have to find some place else to live."

Ryan couldn't believe his parents were going to get a divorce. That sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to _his _family. Ryan wondered if Sharpay knew about their parent's impending divorce.

"Who's Sharpay going to live with, Dad?"

"Based on how much girls like to stick together, I'd guess that she wants to live with your mother."

_That would explain why Dad wants me to live with him. He must not want to be lonely living in the big house all by himself._

"I don't know. I'm not used to being away from Mom or Sharpay for a long period of time."

"It won't be _that_ long. You'll still get to see them on the weekends."

For the first time, Ryan noticed the fresh bruises that adorned his father's arms. He wondered how he didn't see those before.

"How did you get those bruises on your arms?"

"I really didn't want you to find out this way, but since you asked, I guess I might as well tell you. Your mother pushed me down the stairs. You know how she has quite the temper. You also know that she doesn't like to be wrong. Put those two elements together, and that's a frightening combination."

"I can't believe that Mom would do that to you."

"Yeah, well your mother is out of control."

HSM-HSM-HSM

After school was over, Sharpay was walking out to the student parking lot. Leaning against the side of her pink convertible was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Hey Sharpay."

Sharpay has had a crush on Troy Bolton ever since the first grade, and the crush has never gone away. Of course, Troy wasn't even single anymore. _Stupid Gabriella!_ A part of her had to remind herself that she is supposed to be standoffish to everyone so they don't find out anything about her home life, but still, a part of her was inwardly leaping for joy because her crush not only was leaning against _her_ pink convertible, but was _talking_ to her.

"Hey yourself." Sharpay said with a smile. _Damn my id!_

While Sharpay was enjoying each and every moment of this, Troy was not enjoying this one bit. Gabriella had all but made him come talk to Sharpay in an attempt to find out what really was the matter. Troy wasn't the smartest kid in school, but he wasn't blind. He knew Sharpay was infatuated with him. She was always flirting with him. She was always popping up when he least expected it. It was annoying to say the least, and he was clearly not interested in Sharpay at all.

"So, do you want to come over to my house? I feel like we haven't had a chance to catch up with each other for awhile. I'd talk with you here, but there are just so many people around. It would be much better to talk somewhere a bit more private."

Sharpay couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Troy just invited her over to _his _house. In all the time that she has known Troy, not once has she been to his house. She knew he and Gabriella were an official couple, but still her imagination was running wild. She wasn't giving up hopes of Troy being hers anytime soon.

"What about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. _Whoa! Where did that come from? Damn it! Why can't my rational side just shut up?_

"What about her? There's no rule saying that we can't have any opposite sex friends. Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

_Is Troy finally returning my advances? Ooh, could this day get any better? If this is a dream, which I hope it isn't, I don't want to wake up!_

"Whose car are we taking? Mine or yours?" Sharpay questioned.

Troy looked at the pink convertible behind him. It wasn't just pink. It was _hot_ pink. That settles it.

"Why don't we just take our own cars? Just follow me." Troy answered before heading for his car.

Sharpay was somewhat disappointed that she and Troy wouldn't be riding together. She wondered what was so wrong with her pink convertible that Troy doesn't want to ride with her. Sharpay pushed that to the back of her mind and just focused on the fact that she was actually going to Troy's house.

HSM-HSM-HSM

Taylor and Gabriella were in Gabriella's bedroom studying together. Or at least that's what they were _supposed_ to be doing. Taylor actually was. Gabriella on the other hand—not so much.

"I'm telling you Taylor, there was something weird with the way Sharpay reacted to me grabbing her by the arm today. It's like she is afraid of physical contact or something. Not to mention that Ryan was absent again. I can't shake this feeling that their family is in trouble or something. Something doesn't feel right about the whole situation."

"Don't take this the wrong way Gabriella, but why do you care? I mean the two of them _did_ try to sabotage your chances of getting the leads for the winter musical. It's not like they're your friends or anything."

"I don't think that was so much Ryan's idea as it was Sharpay's. I think Sharpay was the mastermind behind that whole plan, and Ryan just kind of went along with it."

"Are you defending Ryan? Why? He's just as bad as she is. He's like her poodle or something."

Gabriella thought back to the auditions for the winter musical. She and Troy were hiding in the back seats of the auditorium watching Sharpay and Ryan audition. Sure their performance was a bit over-the-top. Sure their performance was bordering on corny. However, their performance did make her laugh though—especially Ryan's jazz squares. Furthermore, the two of them were very talented, and it was a bit of a surprise that she and Troy got the leads over them.

"I disagree. I haven't known him nearly as long as you have—"

"I don't know him."

"He just seems way shyer than Sharpay. Maybe he's even scared of her. The sabotage was definitely Sharpay's idea."

"Either way, I don't know what's wrong with them, if anything is, nor do I care."

Gabriella was stunned how little Taylor cared one way or the other in regards to Sharpay and Ryan.

"I know that if roles were reversed, I'd want someone to care enough to help me, and I think you would want the same if you were in their shoes. Besides, don't forget that you and Chad tried and almost succeeded in stopping Troy and me from going to the callbacks for the winter musical."

"We already apologized for that, and I thought you were past that?"

"I am, but how is what you did any different than what they did?"

Taylor didn't respond because she didn't have an answer. She knew Gabriella was right. There was no difference. Taylor buried her face in a textbook.

HSM-HSM-HSM

Mrs. Evans went to see her son at the hospital. When she opened the door to his room, and he saw who it was, she could have sworn that Ryan's eyes held a trace of fear in them.

"You shouldn't be here." Ryan said refusing to make eye contact with his mother.

"Why would you say that?"

"Dad told me what happened."

"I don't know what he told you, but don't believe him."

Ryan finally made eye contact with his mother. He saw that she had a bruise on her cheek. Now, he was more confused than ever.

"He said you shoved him down the stairs. How did you get that bruise on your cheek?"

"Your father slapped me."

Ryan wasn't sure who hurt whom. For the life of him, he still couldn't remember exactly _how_ he ended up in the hospital himself. His parents never got into big fights up until recently. Neither of them physically hurt the other up until now. It used to be that they got into little arguments every now and then, but what couple doesn't?

"I don't know whom to believe."

"Ryan, you have to believe me. Your father is the dangerous one. He is the one who put you in the hospital."

"Stop saying that. First Sharpay, and now you too? Dad wouldn't hurt me!"

"Oh honey, there was a time when I used to believe that was true too. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Can you just leave? I need some time to think."

Mrs. Evans was hurt by her son's words. As she left his hospital room, she thought to herself _Great. My soon-to-be ex-husband is trying to turn Ryan against me. How dare he try to take advantage of his concussion! If only Ryan knew the truth!_

Back in the hospital room, Ryan was trying to sort through all the thoughts that were racing through his head. _Mom and Sharpay both are convinced that Dad put me in the hospital, but Dad denies it. Dad says mom pushed him down the stairs. Mom says Dad slapped her across the face. Why now? They used to be happily married. Have they been unsatisfied with their marriage for awhile now, or is it a relatively new thing? These marital problems just popped up out of nowhere. I wish Sharpay were here. I wonder why she hasn't come to see me today. _

**To Be Continued…**

**I am SO sorry for not updating in such a long time. I can explain though. As some of you may know, I was in summer school this summer. It is essentially a quarter's worth of instruction crammed into six short weeks. I'm due to graduate from college at the end of fall quarter, so I really can't afford to NOT pass any classes. Plus, the first weekend of September I had to move out of the apartment I had been living in because my lease was up, so prior to that I had to pack and clean the apartment so I could try to get my security deposit back. Anyhow, summer school just ended, and now my entire summer break consists of is now up until September 27****th****. Now that I don't have to worry about reading, term papers, homework, studying, etc., I can FINALLY update my fics. I hope the wait was worth it, and now that I'm not in school for the time being, I can assure you that I will update much more often. I doubt it will be daily, so at best, I will update every other day. At worst, well once every two or three days (I guess). We'll see. Anyways, thank you to anyone who reviewed that I did not reply to (and thank you to those that I did reply to). Let me know how I did by leaving a review. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for your time. **


End file.
